Pressured
by SHESCRAZY787
Summary: A new story of Zoey's life before the house of night. (actually is kinda my life but with some things that I added that I had dreamed or thought of, but most of it is true) Warning! Has rape, depression, and violence. hope you enjoy!
1. no is no

**Flashback.**

We laid there on his bed. Making out, and as always he got excited. He would kiss me eagerly and sometimes I would go along with it but I would always stop it before things got serious. He was always annoyed when I made him stop. But this time was different. I was almost eager too. He kissed me roughly and I kissed him roughly back. Our kisses were loud and sloppy. And then finally he made a move.

He slowed down. He was suddenly careful with each kiss. Then, his hands went south. He unbuttoned my pants. We looked at each other, and then he asked to finger me. He has asked before….too many times, and I always say no. but he wasn't ever actually unbuttoning my pants. I froze. He kissed me softly and asked again. When I didn't answer he continued. Slowly he unzipped my pants.

"Wait" I said. He looked at me, kissed me, and asked yet again. I scrunched my eyes close trying to think of how to say "get the fuck off of me" without sounding mean. He placed gentle kisses on my neck and lips. "I'm just going to pull these down…..ok?" he didn't wait for an answer. He slowly started to edge them down. But he didn't get far. I was laying down so he couldn't really move them.

He still tried. I knew if I didn't speak he would do it. "I don't think we should" he looked at me. My pants were down enough to show some of my undies. He kissed me again, and again, and again. Trying to probably seduce me. It wasn't working. "I just don't think that we should do this…I want to…. (I lie)….but just not yet" he sighs and slowly pulls my pants up. I let out my breath and calm down as he buttons back up my pants.

**End of flashback**

**Really sorry for the short chapter T_T but it's the first…just to get things rolling… BTW its Zoey and heath right here….just saying.**


	2. memories

"Zoey….Zoey? Are you ok?" Erik looks at me and I just sigh. "Yea, I'm fine."

I look around my room and try to ignore the memories of me and my ex-boyfriend. He was my first boyfriend. Heath. And he was…ok. Sort of cute, but we had an awkward relationship. He was always pressuring me. Him and his family always making dirty jokes. And he always wanted to see me. But when we saw each other all he would want to do is make out and then do other things. Things I wasn't ready for.

I had told him, I would not be having sex until I was married. He understood, but he still tried…

"You zoned out for a minute there. What happened between you guys?" I look into Erik eyes, my best guy friend. He likes me but I friend zoned him. I just don't like him that way. Luckily our friendship wasn't ruined by his announcement that he likes me.

Erik had talked to Heath, and recently we were joking and then he used Heath against me. Well he thought he was talking to me, but it was actually my best friend (Aphrodite) on my phone texting him. They made jokes and then Erik mentioned how Heath had motor boated my chest, and grabbed my ass while I was in my bikini, and had touched me (over my pants) and rubbed my most private part" Aphrodite kept it light and continued joking and then later I saw the messages and told him it was her. He apologized for what he said, because he didn't know it was her.

But I got nervous. How much did Heath tell him? Erik said that Heath told him all this and more…. I was nervous, and I never knew how to answer when Erik asked me what Heath did to me.

How do u say to a person "My boyfriend took advantage of him being my first relationship and tried to make me have sex with him, but I never did" Heath was sneaky. He would pressure me into stuff, if I said no he would do it anyways. In the end he had left a hicky on my boob, had seen me in my bra, had felt both my boobs, had kissed them, had seen me in my bikini, had slapped my ass, and had really quickly once kissed my pants at my most private part.

But there was more. Whenever Erik asks me what he did I think of when he almost fingered me and I think of another time. It was the most recent, basically one of the last times I had seen him before I broke up with him.

"Zoey? Please stop doing that…you're freaking me out, my mind is scaring me just please tell me what he did…."

**Another chapter…yea, sort of personal. Some parts happened…some didn't. Hope you still like it though ^^**


	3. too far

**Flashback **

I was at his house and we were laying down. I was on my back and he was laying in between my legs, his head resting on my stomach. He looked up to me and then kissed me roughly. He continued to kiss me and he was extremely rough. I kissed him back and he just got even more aroused, and then he started to rub against me.

It hurt, in a way. The way he kept pushing his clothed member against my clothed private part. He kept doing it, extremely hard, and was almost grinding against me. It hurt and I wanted him to stop. I told him to stop. He just kissed me again and again. His hands were tight against my hip and shoulder. I told him to stop and after another rough kiss and a huge sigh he moved and layed next to me. I turned away from him and layed there for hours. He curled his body to mine and I was almost asleep. I dozed off for a few minutes, but when I woke he was awake. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. I still had a couple hours before I had to go home. I layed back down and tried to sleep. Heath had other things in mind though. He was rubbing my hips up and down, gently, tying to tease me I guess. But then he went too far.

I could feel it. He pressed his body against me, hard. And slowly he pushed his member against my ass, over and over again. I tried to move and get up but he held me down. "Heath" I said. He continued. I tried to get up again but he held me down still. "Heath." I said more forcefully. I took his hand off me and shoved him away. I sat up on the bed. He sat up and kissed me. I let him kiss me a few times and then I stopped him.

He looked into my eyes, his eyes were bright he was filled with want.

I just sat there as he finally sighed, turned over, and went back to sleep, now facing away from me.

I sat there for a while, and then about an hour later he woke up, we didn't discuss what happened, we just went on like everything was normal. But it wasn't… I knew right there and then that if I didn't end the relationship soon, things would go too far, and one day, he wouldn't stop.

**End of flashback**

**Anyways…just another chapter…this will be the last one for a day or two. I have a busy week ahead… hope you like my story so far, and I hope you favorite it an subscribe to my account! Thanks! 3**


	4. hard to explain

"Zoey….please…talk to me!" Erik almost shook my shoulders. I just looked at him, shook my head and stood up. "I have to go" I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "Please…we won't talk about it, ok? Just please…..stay." I looked into his eyes, he seemed so sad that I was going to leave. I nodded and sat back down. For the rest of the day we just talked, and not once did he mention about Heath.

*2 weeks later*

I was in my room, Erik was over, and we had just finished playing a game. I won, and he asked what I wanted my reward to be. Seduction dripped into his voice, I just smiled and playfully shoved him. We laughed and continued to talk. All day we talked and played games…at one point we even watched a movie. I was slowly beginning to realize that our relationship was growing very strong. I was worrying what would happen over the next few months. I think we might actually date…maybe not. I was too scared after what happened with Heath.

"Zoey?" Erik asked, bringing me out of my phase. "Yea?" I responded slowly….he looked into my eyes and his were going back and forth, he was thinking, deciding something. He searched my eyes for an answer to an unspoken question. Finally he just looked away and said "What's going on between us?"

I looked at him, shocked. "I- what do u mean?" he stared me right in the face and said "You know exactly what I mean….what are we? What's happening with us?" I looked down…I didn't know what was happening. I just sighed and shrugged.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Tell me." Tears started to form around my eyes. "I don't know….what do u think is happening?" He looks away for a second and then turns back. "I love you…" My jaw drops. He scratches at the back of his head, nervous. "Sorry to be so blunt" I quickly answer "No, it's ok….I just…I don't…believe…in…love." He stares at me, confused. "I don't know…I just don't think it exists..." his eyes are sad as he looks deep into my eyes. "You will…one day…you'll find the right guy and you'll be happy..." He smiles and I sort of smile back. But no, I'll never be happy.

Happiness doesn't exist with me. I'll be happy every once in a while when I'm near my friends or when something good happens, but there's always this dark cloud in my mind with the depression. I know I have to go to the doctors and tell them. Tell them all about my constant struggle, and how one day I got pushed too far.

"Zoey?...will…would you go out with me….?" I stared deep into his eyes…my thoughts jumped from one thing to another. Do I like him? Do I want to date him? I thought hard. I think of my every day basis. When he texts me I smile. I find myself worrying about him and missing him sometimes. I'm sad when I hurt him, and anxious when he doesn't text me back. I talk to him all the time, is this love? No. Love doesn't exist. But do I like him? Honestly I've never really liked a guy that much. When I had a crush it was because they were cute or sweet to me… but never before were they my actual friend and did I talk to them every day… all my feelings were a jumble.

"No…I'm, sorry. I'm really really sorry." His eyes lost their spark. He just nodded, got up and walked away. I sat there on my bed and sobbed quietly into my pillow.

**Ok….so some of this happened, just a little differently. Hope you all like it! Will be posting soon, I hope…I plan on this being a 10-15 chapter long story…ekk! Hope I don't bore anyone... T_T please subscribe! ^.^**


	5. girl talk

"What do I do?" I looked into Aphrodite's eyes. I was so lost. I had hurt him, one of my best friends. What was I to do now? "I never meant to hurt him." I said sadly.

"Zoey, the boys crushed, but he'll get over it, just relax." I sighed and believed my best friend.

"Why did you say no?" I look up at her. "Because…..well, because…I don't know" I shrugged. "Obviously you do, you did it." I looked at her all-knowing eyes. "Fine, cause I'm scared? Cause I don't want to ruin this friendship? Because I just don't want a relationship?" I blurted all out at once. I shrugged again. "I just can't, I don't- I'm- I'm just lost." I finish with a sigh. "I've been through a lot lately and now I just want a break, a break from everything…" Aphrodite looked at me and smiled "you do. How about this, how about, we just hang here tonight, watch a movie, paint our nails and just talk it all out, ok?" she flashed her innocent eyes that I can't refuse and I just sigh and say "yea…ok, I guess." We both smile as we talk all about school being out, are new classes to come, all about our summer, and lots of other pointless conversations.

"So spill…how do you feel? Hmm?" she grinned. "Explain it."

"I don't know really. It's like he's my brother, just someone I can always talk to. I can joke with him, be serious, and just be myself around. But then everyone turns it into a relationship, but it's not." I try to explain as best as I can. Aphrodite looks at me and says nothing. I sigh and start again.

"It's like this…when I see people dating; it never lasts, not at these ages. And honestly, I don't think people should be worrying about dating anyways. I'm young and I just want to have fun. I just want to be free and have no restrictions, no limits. I also though, want to be able to know I have someone to talk to and always be there or me when I need them. That's where I have you and Erik. I just don't think it should be anything more. I feel it should stay where it was…I mean, we are both growing up so fast, and with growing up our emotions are everywhere…so when it comes to answering questions about feelings you can only answer for how you feel at that moment. But then you try to factor in all your other feelings from different occasions and then it just becomes too much. You get lost, confused, and that's not how it should be…I believe when something is right you will know it's right, and you will have no doubt, no worries, or anything. So when this happened, the whole 'do you like me' thing and I had to decided my feelings and whether or not I liked him or wanted to date him I had worries, I had doubts, so I knew that it wasn't right. Sorry, I must seem like I'm just rambling and I sort of am, but I just want to relax and just have fun this year. I want to go all out and not worry about boys. You know what I mean?"

Aphrodite listened to every word and thought long and hard. "Yea, I get it. Don't worry, he will understand, I know it." The rest of the night we talked, laughed and just had a ball, and I was happy. Now just for the hard part…having to explain that all again.


	6. understanding

"So…that's it" I finish my speech to Erik and finally explain to him how I feel. Hoping he will finally understand.

"Ok…umm, thank you. I get it" he says and looks away from me. "Hey, look, I'm sorry, but I just think it's for the best, ok? I think we need to just be friends, and stay friends…and I just don't want you getting the wrong idea…I'm sorry, I just think it's for the best."

"Did you love Heath?" he asks suddenly. "What?" I ask, shocked at the question. "Did. You. Love. Heath. Simple question, just answer." I answer quickly and confidently "No. I didn't, I was only in love with the idea of being in love…if that makes sense." I shrug and shake my head at the thought. "Ok. I just, I don't get you sometimes. Like, I do understand what you meant, and we can just be friends, but I just don't understand why you even went out with him anyways" I could hear some anger in his voice and I just shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I knew nothing about him, and after the first times that I felt uncomfortable I should have ended it, but I didn't, and I don't know why I didn't." I shook my head, mad at myself for stupid mistakes.

"One more thing…why don't you believe in love?" I thought for a second on how to explain it to him. "Love…I just don't think exists. Like, what even is love? Aphrodite says that love is when you trust someone with anything. You are never afraid to be yourself and you know that it is one hundred percent right. And they are what keeps you together and no matter what you trust them, you never want to change them and everything is real, everything is perfect…and life finally makes sense" he just stares into my eyes and I blush "Well that's what she said…but I don't believe that that's possible…so…yea." I just shrug and turn to walk away but Erik turns me back around quickly and just hugs me. I gasp at the sudden contact and just stay quiet as he hugs me tight. Finally, he lets go and says "Thank you." He smiles and walks away.

**LaLaLaLaLa….so here's my update. And I finally have planned out all that will happen in the story….I know the chapters are short but there are going to be about 20 more… AHHH! Well, hope you like my story, please subscribe and check out my other stories, thanks ;)**


	7. anger

**Flashback **

I sat on Heaths bed and just twiddled my thumbs. He was playing video games (like another typical guy) and I just watched him. The day went on, and after sitting there for 3 hours he finally came over to me. Instantly he kissed me and pushed me down onto the bed. "Heath…" I said as he kissed my neck and bit down a couple times, "Heath, I'm not doing this today" I said, anger leaking into my voice. "Doing what?" he snapped back. I calmed my breath and said "I'm not dealing with you just playing your video games and completely ignoring me and then just come over here and try to get some, which isn't going to happen" he looked me up and down. "Whatever..." he went back to his chair and played video games again.

I sighed and layed down. I grabbed my phone. After a few minutes I texted Aphrodite. '_Heath is ignoring me again, this is so not worth it anymore' _she texted back instantly _'ughhh, just dump his ass already' _ I smiled at the text and just shook my head _'maybe I will…soon, just not yet' _I hit the send button '_you better'_ I sigh and stare at my phone. I didn't even notice when he came over but he was suddenly next to me, and he had read my messages. And he seemed to be really pissed.

"Heath…?" His jaw was locked and he just glared at me "You're leaving me?" he snapped. I just shook my head and said "N-no, I was just kidding" I wasn't but he was scaring me. I've never seen him so angry. "Heath?" I start again. "Don't, just….just don't" he spat at me.

I was getting really scared. He walked over to his wall and punched his wall. I jumped at the noise. Then he walked over to me and grabbed me by my hair. He kissed me roughly and already started to try to take of my shirt. I shoved him away hard. He just came back and started again. He pressed me against the bed and continued to kiss me with brute force. I could barely breathe. He had his hands on my hips and was digging his nails into them. "Heath…stop, stop it you're hurting me!" I almost screamed.

I shoved him off and got off the bed. I was on the other side of the room in an instant. He walked over to me and pushed me against the wall, I again shoved him away, and that's when it happened…

**Sort of a cliff hanger…in a way… next chapter starts right at this point…hope you are all liking it so far! Please subscribe and check out my other stories…hope I don't bore people :/ love you guys! 3**


	8. fun

His hand snapped back and before I could even think to protect myself he slapped me, hard, right across my face. I gasped and clutched my cheek with my hands. Tears were forming and were almost dripping over. I just stared at him shocked. He stared at me right back, his eyes were cold, and then they softened slightly.

"You can't leave me" he whispered. "You-you just can't. I won't lose you." I still just stared at him. My check was throbbing and it hurt like hell. He took a step towards me and I flinched. He noticed, and got angry again. He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me tight. "No. You can't do that; no one can know I hit you. Just forget it. Ok? Forget that happened." He kissed me on my lips quickly and then caressed my check (the one he didn't hit) and then went back to his video games.

**End of flashback**

I touched my cheek, the spot right where he hit it. It didn't hurt anymore. It's been a month since that happened. But the memory of it is etched in my brain permanently. I run my hand idly over my cheek, and before I even knew it I was crying. I think back to that night…I don't know what came over him. He had always been eager and persistent but never violent. But he hit me. My mind goes numb when I think of it. I know I can't tell Aphrodite or Erik or anyone or else he would be dead in an instant.

I think it's silly to think about it too much so I just get myself back together: fix my hair, wipe my eyes, and go to blast my music.

Eminem comes on and when I hear the song I instantly start singing a few lines… 'I act like shit don't faze me, inside it drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive…..sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders, everyone's leaning on me…'

I hum along to the song and just tidy up my room. Then, after about 10 minutes I get a text message.

Erik: '_hey, wanna hang tonight? Aphrodite too, we should all go to the movies or something, you in?'_

I text Aphrodite quickly and ask her, she says she's free, so I text back Erik, '_yea, we're in. what movie? Star wars again?'_

'_Of course! No other' _he responds…him and his star wars. I quickly get dressed and run out the door to pick up Aphrodite. She gets in and we drive to the old movie playing theater. We hop out and meet up with Erik at the doors. We pay, grab some popcorn, me with my soda pop, and then grab our seats. We all watch star wars for the millionth time since its Erik's favorite movie, and then after we all go to the park.

We walk around and talk about silly things, joke around, and then things got serious.

Aphrodite spoke first 'So_…I'm guessing you two talked since you're all buddy-buddy now'_

I answer quickly '_yes, we talked and we both understand' _I look to Erik and smile, and he nods and smiles back.

Aphrodite chirped up '_oh thank god….so, since we are all friends, can we all maybe go and do something….fun?' _she wiggles her eyebrows at the word fun and grins evilly.

We all laugh and run to our secret spot.

**FUN! FUN! FUN! …basically meaning illegal…the best fun there is ;) just kidding…but prepare for some trouble…ha-ha, hope you like the chapters! Make sure to subscribe! And SOOO sorry! My wifi was off for two days, I don't know why but it was horrible! So here it is….oh and thanks for all the people liking it! Ill upload chapter 9 soon!**


	9. threats

We all ran down the steep hill, screaming and laughing. When we reached the bottom we all ran into the pond, fully clothed. We all laughed and splashed each other with the water. Afterwards we climbed on statues and ran around the park.

We went to the swings and all carved our names into the poles. While Aphrodite and Erik talked I ventured away to go to the basketball court. I walked over to the pole and looked at the two names carved into the side of it. It read "_Heath and Zoey, forever" _I stared at the writing and then with a rock scratched it out. I smirked to myself as I ran back to my friends and we continued marking up the park.

Later, as we walked back to our dorms we all stopped by the dining hall. We ate, and talked, and laughed. We had to get back to our designated dorms soon so we said our goodnights and split up. Aphrodite and I smiled as Erik left to go to his dorm.

We went into our shared room and talked most of the night.

"So…today was fun, I say tomorrow we go shopping" she smirked. "Yea right, you know we have school, if the teachers caught us we would be dead." I sighed. "Come on Zoey, lets do this. Who cares about school, lets have some fun"

I thought about it for a while and decided, yes, I deserve some girl time. Aphrodite smirked at me evilly and said "Great" she winked at me then went to bed. I shrugged at her craziness and went to bed too.

*next day*

Aphrodite and I skipped school and went on a small shopping spree, but half way through the day she had to leave to 'do something back at the school' my birthday was coming up, when was it now, tomorrow? She's probably planning some party. I agree to shop the rest of the day and meet her back at the dorms for 'just some sleepover'.

I set my alarm for 11 and continue to shop. I walked around a whole bunch of stores. I shopped for a good 3 hours, I had about 30 minutes left till I had to leave so I was looking for a dress for tonight. But then someone grabbed me from behind. My tiny scream was stifled by a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh, Zoey, shut up." He whispered roughly in my ear. My throat went dry, I lost my voice completely. I shoved away the hands and turned around to glare at him. "Heath." I growled.

"Hey Zoe, what's up, happy birthday" he smirked as he walked back over to me. I shoved him away again.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone" spat at him.

"Why….? You're just so much fun to tease." I ignored him and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm. "Hey, don't leave. You don't get to walk away from me" I pushed him away and this time he grabbed me by my hair. "Listen, I just want to talk to you" he whispered. "This doesn't seem like talking" I half spat half whimpered. He tightened his grip on my hair and I stifled another whimper.

Then he pushed me away. I hit a wall and almost fell to the floor. I just stayed there.

"You need to start listening better" he said angrily. "When I say be quiet it means be quiet. When I say stop, you stop. When I say come here, you come. Got it?" he glared at me.

"Yea got it." I responded.

I was stuck with Heath for about an hour before I was 'allowed' to leave. He left me after giving multiple threats, some cruel words, and a small bruise on my cheek.

I was late to my party but I didn't care. I just walked around the park for hours whispering the same poem over and over to myself.


	10. chant

"_Take a knife and cut me up, if you hate me you won't stop. Make me feel the pain within, as you're slitting through my skin. Makes me weaker as I bleed, for your mercy make me plead. Hear me screaming in the dark, as you leave your painful mark. Blood is running down my face, as my beauty you erase. Trying to cut through every vein, on your shirt you're leaving stains. I wish you knew I didn't care, if you hurt me everywhere. You can slit my skin apart, but you can't cut through my broken heart."_

I whisper to myself over and over again. I think to myself over and over again. I torture myself and I cry. I lay in the park crying. Hours pass, and then someone's there. They pick me up, they hold me tight, and they let me cry.

They listen to me whispering but they say nothing. They carry me to the car and drive me home. Placing me in my bed and giving me a kiss on my forehead. I cry and cry, as I chant the poem over again and again. They don't ask, they don't judge, they listen and they wait.

**Yea, just a quick chapter to explain the whole poem. I actually think this goes well with the concept in the book, and then also in my story. Sorry that I've been so busy. Soccer practice is early and I also have to finish my summer reading cause school is starting soon. TT_TT but ill try to upload again soon! oh and I'm so happy to have some new followers! 3 thanks for reading, enjoy! :D**


	11. healing

My head throbs…my eyes burn…my throats been stretched to the max. I feel dead…like I've been to hell and back. I rub my neck and whimpered when I hit the sore spot of bruise on my neck from when heath strangled me. I slowly start to cry again.

"Hey…Shhh, its ok….its ok" I hear a male whisper. I gasp and look up to see the concerning eyes of Erik. He caresses my head and puts a cold cloth on my head to ease the pain. I smile and thank the goddess to have him right now…

I hug him as best as I can and my new, happy, tears stain his shirt. He coos and rubs my head with a tiny laugh. "Zoey…." His voice changes to concerned again.

I look up at him. "Yes..?" I croak.

He looks down at me with so much concern that I feel bad for myself. I try to think back to last night. I remember the park…the poem…the dark figure that took care of me. _Erik._

WEEKS LATER

I sat in my room, scribbling answers to my homework. The past weeks have been a blur. No one mentioned what happened on my birthday, and everyone ignored the bruises that covered me yet again.

I heard a faint knock at the door. "Come in" I squeak. Erik walks through the door, his hair a mess and his face scrunched up in anger.

I run over to him and grab his face in my hands "Hey…what happened! Are you okay?"

He looks down at me and it feels like time freezes.

He grabs my shoulders.

Pulls me towards him.

And quickly brings his mouth to mine.


	12. unexpected

His mouth pressed against mine and it was such a new feeling. His mouth was soft, gentle, sweet…..nothing I had ever felt with heath. It was magical…it was perfect…

….I spoke too soon.

His mouth moved harder against mine. His hands tightened on my shoulders. His kept kissing me more and more rough. I slowly started to push him back.

He didn't want that.

He moved his hands to my waist and again tightened them. He moaned into my mouth and I could feel his hot breath travel and surge in me. Normally this would have been amazing and sweet, yet with the way he was crushing my hips, it was scarier.

Again I tried to push him back and he took my waist as a leverage to push me down on my bed. His slowly started to move from my lips to my jaw…neck…and almost my chest.

"Erik….Erik stop." I whispered.

Again, he didn't. He started to move his hands against my hips and up and down my stomach. His shirt was now off, and he was starting to unbutton mine.

"E-Erik…please" I whispered.

His hands quickly undid the buttons and he started to take off my shirt. I was frozen in fear.

"Erik!" I squeaked.

"What!" he almost yelled. His eyes glowed in anger and hunger. "What!? Just because I'm not Heath I can't? Huh? What? The slut Zoey can't be with anyone but her little human imprint?!"

My eyes teared up. He knew what he was saying, and how it affected me. He knew.

Tears streamed down my face. He brushed away the tears and slowly kissed my lips again. I cried even harder as he pressed his overheated body against my cold one. I tried to shove him away again, this time with more force and he had to take my hands in his. He pulled them above my head to restrain me.

His body moved against mine harder and harder.

I could feel all of his body on edge as he pushed against me even more.

I looked away he unbuttoned my pants.

I cried harder and harder as he slid them off and then went to undo his…

**Heyyyy. Im really sorry about not updating. : ( I hope that this makes up for it. New characters to come….maybe stark? ; )**

**well…high school is crazy! But now that my sport is over I should be able to try to update at least once a week! I hope you all enjoy! :3**

**love you all! See ya soon. : )**


End file.
